I See Her
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY: "I love her Jasper, and she loves me. Though shes not real." -Full Summary Inside. AH/OU


**Title: I See Her**

**Pen Name(s): Sisterhoodfan**

**Summary: **_**Nerdy Edward Cullen is having a hard time finding love. He gets conked on the head one day and starts dreaming about this girl named Bella. He knows it's not real and goes with his life, as usual. Things start to get strange when he sees his dream girl. "I love her Jasper, and she loves me, though she's not real."**_

**Word Count: 8226**

**To enter visit: ****http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge**

(It would be soo much better if you adjusted the page to 3/4 or 1/2 . It's at the corner of the page, do it, it'll make your life easier.)

Edward

I clutched the books against my chest, cursing myself silently. Jasper had convinced me to say hello to the ever so popular Rosalie Hale. Who has been my crush for nearly three years now. The mere thought of even walking _near _her made my stomach churn. I adjusted my glasses, the thick frames made it impossible for the lenses to stay up for more than ten minutes.

One more step was all I needed.

Rosalie was looking at herself in her miniature locker mirror, combing her hair back out of her face. As I took that one step, I was cut short by her angelic voice.

"Okay mister, before you take one step further, what do you want?" Rosalie demanded not even turning around. I glanced behind me, did she mean me?

I heard Rosalie snort. "Yes, I'm talking to you. What's your name?"

"Ed-dward." I stuttered.

"Okay _Edward_, what do you want?" Rosalie was still combing her hair; she reached inside her locker and withdrew two bobby pins, she then strategically placed them in her golden locks. I clutched the books tighter against my chest; I could feel the sweat stream down my spine.

"I-I just want-ted to s-say hi." God, I sounded like an idiot who couldn't speak. Rosalie slammed her locker and turned around. She took one step toward me.

"How sweet!" she clasped her hands in front of her chest. I quickly looked away before she could catch me looking at her breasts. In a huff, I let out a quick smile. Rosalie stared at me as if she were waiting for something.

"So, what's the real reason you came to me?" she asked, examining her nails quickly.

I shrugged. "Jasper convinced me to say hi, since after all, you are my crush. You know what's weird? This is the first time I've ever talked to a girl this long, it's so exciting, and I feel like screaming!" I said the words too fast, that I didn't have the chance to even think about it. Did I just tell her that she's my crush? Oh for the love that's holy.

Rosalie just raised her eyebrows, and I knew that I just ruined my chance.

"I-I…s-sorry I even bothered you." I stammered before taking a few steps backwards. It started out slow, and then in my sudden panic it turned into a backwards jog. Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest a smirk formed on her face. I am the world's biggest loser right now.

In my rush, I found a way to trip over something. Fortunately, my face didn't hit the ground. If it did, my thick lenses would surely get lodged in my eyes. Unfortunately, my _head_ didhit the ground, hard. At first I didn't feel anything; I heard a loud smack followed by a few gasps and giggles. Great, even when I could possibly have a concussion people will still laugh at the nerd.

When I got up, my head started to throb; it felt like a miniature elf was hammering its way into my head. I scanned the hallway for my books, when they were nowhere in sight I stood up.

"Where are my books?" I whispered to no one, when I turned around I saw Rosalie holding them. She held out my chemistry and English book. I took them without saying anything. Rosalie looked like she was having a hard time not laughing.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked, a soft giggle escaped her lips. I started to rub the back of my head hissing in the process.

"Yeah." I muttered.

Rosalie nodded and then with a flick of her hair, she strutted away from me. I turned the other way; there was a restroom close by here. When I spotted the familiar 'Boys' sign, I charged against the door. I set my books down on the sink and stared at myself in the foggy mirror.

My hair was unusually greasy today, and instead of it being slicked down, it was now unruly. As if I hadn't brushed it in years. I was almost afraid to touch it, my head was still throbbing. I sucked in a breath as I patted my hair down. Probably not the best idea.

I adjusted my glasses again; I really need to think about getting contacts. Though I've heard horror stories about them that they will sting your eyes. I might have to Google if that's true later tonight.

"Note to self, Google if contacts will sting your eyes." I said out loud.

_Whoosh_. The sound of the toilet shocked me, my breathing hardened. Well crap.

"You're so lucky that it's just me here." The familiar voice made me relax.

Then I remembered why I was in the bathroom right now, I clenched my hands into fists. "Jasper, I just embarrassed myself in front of Rosalie. Plus, I fell to the ground. And now I'm risking a possible concussion. All…because…of…you." I took some pauses to make it sound more dramatic.

"Oh boohoo." Jasper emerged from the stall. "At least you got to talk to her. God Edward, three years. _Three _years. You haven't had the nerve to talk to her. Until now, you'll thank me one day." He turned on the faucet and washed his hands quickly.

"Ewe, pig."

He flicked some water at me, the tiny beads of water landed on my lens. "Watch it!" I quickly wiped away the water. When I shoved the glasses back on my face, the world was no longer blurry. I stared at my one and only friend. Jasper is an interesting person, he isn't necessarily popular, yet he's not a total loser either. He's the only person who actually bothers to talk to me at this school.

"Well next time Edward, act _cool_. You probably started stuttering didn't you?" he predicted.

I swallowed. "Well, excuse me. It's not my fault that your cousin is the love of my heart."

Jasper coughed back a laugh. "Love of your heart? Dude, you're not going to get any girls if you say that."

Note to self, don't say that anymore.

"Okay fine, but can't you just help me out here? Rosalie is your _cousin _surely you can at least get her to talk to me." I turned to face him; Jasper was looking at himself in the blurry mirror. It reminded me when Rosalie was looking at herself in her miniature blue locker mirror.

"Sorry Edward, we might be blood related, but we barely even see each other." He shrugged, still gazing into the mirror.

"Would you stop looking at that mirror and face me? God, you're just like Rosalie."

"How?" His eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "Just tell me what I can do." I sighed.

Jasper finally turned to face me, "For starters, don't _ever _Google anything about girls. Got it? Second, get some contacts dude! Third, you might want to get a haircut," he paused and his eyes trailed down my body, "And some new clothes."

"Okay, but since I can't use Google, where should I go shopping?"

Jasper sighed exasperated. "Dude, have you ever been to _Abercrombie_ or _American Eagle_?"

I shook my head. "I've never heard of it actually. What kind of clothes do they sell at _Abercrombie Eagle_?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "You need to get out more. Seriously." His face became still, not a hint of humor.

"Have you ever been to _Abercrombie Eagle_? Can you take me there?"

Jasper clamped his hands on my shoulders. "Dude! Its _American Eagle_!" he shook me a little. "And besides, I've got to go to this thing after school."

I was hurt a little, but I tried not to show it. "Okay." I said quietly.

Jasper stepped aside and walked passed me. As he reached the door, he looked at me and said: "Oh and you've got a booger." Then the door swung shut.

My eyes widened and I whipped towards the mirror. Well _crap_.

*******

"Hiya! My names Julie! How can I help you?"

After spending ten minutes on Google looking up _Abercrombie _I found out that there wasn't a store within a ten mile radius of this town. After checking out the website for _Abercrombie _I also found out that it was expensive. Sixty dollars for a gray shirt that can be bought at Wal-Mart? In this economy? You've got to be kidding me.

So I turned to my next best option. Macy's Department Store for Men. Not wanting to bring my mom into this, god knows how she'll just buy me everything she sees, I walked straight to one of the workers. Looking around me, there were a few shirts that looked similar to the one I saw on the website.

"Just looking for a shirt that can pass as an _Abercrombie_ knock off." I stated while pushing up my glasses.

Julie nodded seriously. "We have some polo's if that's what you mean." She walked over to a rack of Navy blue shirts. "This will look great on you." She said with a cheeky smile. I took the shirt from her and walked over to a stack of jeans.

"Will this match?" I held up a pair of dark wash jeans. Julie nodded again and I grinned in return.

A quiet lull swept over the entire store. There was a sudden twist in my stomach. Thinking that it was just the cramps, I pushed the pain away and kept searching for more clothes. I picked up a brown leather belt and held it against my abs. Perfect.

"I think I'll take these." I told Julie, who had now wandered back to the register. I pulled out my mother's credit card and handed it to her, wiping away a bead of sweat in the process. Shopping is tough.

***

With two bags in my hands; one being the shirt, jeans, and belt; the other, a pair of white sneakers. I left Macy's. Then I had made an appointment with my eye doctor concerning contacts. I was now walking down the sidewalk, a block away from my house. There were some yellow hats on the sidewalk and that meant one thing, more construction. There has been constant construction ever since that blue truck had crashed on our street. The truck had hit the lamp post, and the lights were out for a week. You could still see the skid marks it had left. I waved hello to the man on the ladder but I don't think he noticed. I awkwardly put my hand down. There was some sudden shaking, the ground beneath me was moving.

Earthquake.

The ladder was shaking violently; I crossed my arms over my head helplessly. And for the second time that day, I was knocked out.

I blinked once, then twice, before I opened my eyes. The glare of the sunlight was blinding. I could still feel the hard concrete below me. No one bothered to help me up, wow, how nice. I heaved my body up, my back cracked a little. Then I discovered that I wasn't alone.

"Kid, you okay?" it was the man who was on the ladder.

I rubbed my forehead before answering. "I guess so." The man just stood there, was I supposed to say something else? Before I could open my mouth again, the man nodded and walked away. I pushed up my glasses, and gathered my things. My back cracked even more as I got up.

"Shit." I muttered it was probably the first profanity I've ever used. I stumbled along the sidewalk; my vision was a tiny bit blurry. I pushed my glasses up, thinking that it was the problem. Yet it was still blurry. I continued walking, maybe I was just tired. Or maybe it's because I keep falling on my head. Stupid shoelaces…and ladder.

My feet came to a stop when my house was in view. I lived in a pretty big house, since my father was a doctor, we were rich. I had one resource any person would kill for. Money. I was never one to spend money on useless things, such as clothes. I dressed more homely than fashionable. If people knew that I was rich, they wouldn't like me for the way I was. I could be driving a Volvo, I could be the guy who gets the girls, and I could be popular.

But that's not me.

I unlocked the front door; the first thing you'll see when you come into my house is a frame of my mother and father. It looks like it's a picture, but don't be fooled, it's actually a painting.

"Mom?" I yelled, I paused, waiting for the response.

I heard the click of her heels, and then she emerged from her room. "Edward? Where have you been?" she asked sounding worried.

Suddenly the throb in my head worsened. My hand flew up to rub it. "Uh, shopping." I said dully.

Esme gasped. "You should have taken me! We could've gone to _Hollister_ or something like that. I've been dying to get you new clothes."

So there's an _Abercrombie_,_ American Eagle, _and a _Hollister_? What's next, _bebe_? "Its okay Mom, I went to Macy's." Even from where I was standing, I could see her pout.

"Baby, you always go to Macy's. You need to go somewhere new for a change."

I shrugged. "Does it really matter? It's just a label mom."

Esme started walking down the stairs, I mentally sighed. "Honey, I'll go get the keys and we can—"

"Mom no, I'm tired. Maybe some other day." I suggested when I saw how disappointed she looked. Esme nodded sadly and slowly went back upstairs. When I heard her door click, I sprinted upstairs running straight into my room. Looking around, I realized how boring it looked. Esme had wanted to redecorate it for me, but I wasn't going to let her anywhere near my room with that teal paint. There was a window in the corner of the room, my king-size bed parallel to it. The sheets were a baby blue, the walls white. And then in the middle of the room, literally, was my Mac computer. The holy grail of them all. I pulled out the chair and started typing away on the keyboard.

***

_I was in a meadow, a stream was flowing slowly. I could hear the sound of the trickling water precisely. Beside me were a bed of purple flowers, I picked one up and rubbed it against my fingers. The petals were smooth against my skin, almost like satin._

"_Edward." An unfamiliar voice called out. I looked up, there was a girl walking towards me, she was wearing a plain white shirt and some denim jeans. My eyebrows furrowed, do I know her?_

"_You look confused, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was so soft. Nothing compared to Rosalie's._

"_Do I know you?" I asked. The girl bit her lip and stared at me as if I was crazy. She continued walking and sat down next to me._

"_Oh Edward, enough games. Thanks for bringing me here, it's beautiful." I looked around me; surely she was talking about some other Edward because I've never seen her before._

"_Who are you really?" I started to get up. But the girl grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Great, I was having a nightmare._

_She stared at me strangely. "Edward, I know that we haven't known each other for a while, but I just wanted to tell you that…that…I love you."_

_I shot straight up. "Whoa, hold on. You _love _me?"_

_She nodded, not looking at me anymore. "I don't even know you!" I exclaimed._

_She sighed. "What's wrong with you? I—"_

There was someone shaking me, my eyes popped open. "Mom?" I glanced at my clock. It was five a.m. "What's wrong?" I asked groggy.

"I heard you shout something. I was worried. Are you okay?"

I groaned. "Yes."

Esme nodded, and walked back to the door. "Goodnight." She mumbled. I closed my eyes forcing that dream to come back to me…One…Two…Three…Four…Fiv—

_I was back in the meadow, though the girl was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Hello? Can you tell me who you are?" I can't believe I was talking to a dream girl. There was some laughing behind me. I turned around quickly._

"_Your mom wake you up again?"_

"_Yes…" I said slowly. "Who are you?" I asked once more._

_Her face grew serious. "You really don't know do you?" she said._

_I shook my head. "Sorry."_

"_I guess I'll just have to start again." She said to herself. Then she looked up at me and smiled. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi my name is Bella."_

_I held out my hand and shook hers. "Edward."_

_Bella snorted and sat down on the ground. "Oh wait, I'm supposed to pretend not to know you." She said to herself again. I looked at her curiously._

"_Have we met before?"_

"_No," she said curtly. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not._

_I nodded, not really believing her and sat down next to her. "Its beautiful here isn't it?" I asked after a moment had passed._

_Bella looked around, a starry gaze in her eyes. "Yes, it really is…" she trailed off. "You really don't know who I am?"_

"_Am I supposed to?" I finally asked, why does she keep asking that question?_

_She cocked her head to the side. "What day is it today?" she asked. I quickly told her the date._

"_Ah, well then no, you're not supposed to. I guess I should be leaving…Don't want to risk the future." Bella got up and started walking away._

_"Wait! What are you talking about? Are we dating or something?" I asked quickly. Bella stopped walking and turned to face me. A smug look was painted on her face._

_"Just remember that you said it first." Was all she said before disappearing in mid air. Poof._

***

When I woke up that morning, I had the weirdest feeling in my stomach. It was churning again, thinking nothing of it, I jogged downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon intoxicated me. "Mom, do you have any aspirin?"

She didn't turn to me as she said, "No, you can go to Wal-Mart to buy some." Her cold tone surprised me.

I sighed. "Nevermind." She set the plate of eggs in front of me not even looking me in the eye. I took a fork and started digging in, thinking that she was just in one of her moods. Since it was a Saturday, I was in no rush to finish my breakfast. When I finally did finish, I took my plate to the sink and cleared it.

"Mom, I was thinking…"

Esme turned to me, a hopeful look in her eye.

"I wanted to go out today instead of just doing homework. Is that okay?" Her face fell, she turned back to the pan and started flipping something.

"Yeah sure. Have fun." Her voice was as cold as her mood. I knew something was up, but I didn't want to touch on the subject. Esme was a very emotional person, her fights usually ended with someone screaming and the other crying. You can guess which one does the crying. I shrugged and left, grabbing the keys on the way. I pushed up my glasses, again. I really can't wait for those contacts.

***

In mere minutes, I was already at the park. When I was a kid, I came here when I was sad or needed to think about things. And that was what I came here to do, think.

Who was that girl in my dream last night? I climbed onto the swing and started pumping my legs. Pretty soon I was up in the air. While the wind sorted through my hair, I still wondered what a girl named Bella was doing in my dream. Maybe I was so desperate for companionship that my subconscious conjured it. I slowed down my swing and just sat there. Looking at the blue sky.

"Hi."

I turned to look and I almost fell out of the swing. "What are you doing here?" I stuttered. Bella stared at me strangely.

"I wanted to swing," She said then her eyebrows furrowed. "Do I know you?"

I opened my mouth. _Yes, actually you were in my dream last night._ I thought sarcastically. What the hell was happening here? I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look. I resisted the urge to poke her. Maybe my dreams were trying to tell me something.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I gestured to the swing next to me. When she wasn't looking I smoothed my hair back, maybe this was my one and only chance. I casually sat back down on the swing. It was quiet, Bella was swinging at the same pace I was.

"You seem to know me. Have we met before?" Bella asked quietly. I bit my lip thinking how ironic this was.

"No, I thought I recognized your face but it was a different person. My name is Edward. What's yours?" Please be Bella. I chanted over and over again in my hand.

She extended her hand. "Bella. I'm new here. I was walking back to my house when I saw you sitting here and I thought, what the heck, you look like you need a friend and so do I." she mumbled, it sounded like she was nervous.

"I do," I said sincerely. "What school are you going to?"

"Forks High."

I nodded trying to keep it cool. "That's where I'm going to. Maybe I could show you around."

Bella looked at me suddenly a slow grin approached her face. "That'd be…great." I started to swing higher and higher until I heard Bella giggle.

"Are you trying to impress me?"

I shook my head. "No way. You haven't even seen me do anything yet." I tried to gloat in return Bella giggled.

"You know I can swing so much higher than you can." She threatened.

I smirked. "Try me."

Bella swung her legs back and forth, her swing gradually got higher and higher.

***

When the sun was setting into that orange tinge that I've always loved, Bella got up. Shocked by her sudden outburst, I stood up too. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

Bella bit her lip. "Uh I have to go home." She mumbled while looking down at her shoes.

"I'll walk you home." I offered quickly.

Bella's head snapped up. "No, no its okay. I'll be fine. See you on Monday." She stuttered before walking away, a little too quickly. I pursed my lips, had I said something wrong? I watched her hips sway back and forth. Was I a perv for looking? Would it even be considered pervish? It was normal right? To look at a girls ass? I shook my head, shaking trying to get the dirty thoughts out. Usually, I wasn't like this I knew how to be a gentleman. That's why I was different from all the other guys. I knew how to act in front of a girl. Well…sort of.

Now I was alone.

At a park.

Swinging, I probably looked like a fool right about now. I got up from the swing and stuck my hands in my pocket. Time to go home I guess.

When I was about to put the key in the lock, the door swung open and the house looked different. The TV, that used to be in the center, was now on the far corner of the room. The couch parallel to it. There were now green vines clinging to the staircase's handles. What has Esme _done_?

"Mom?" I called out. I walked over to the stairs and felt a vine, the green plastic was smooth against my fingertips. There was still no reply from Esme. The house suddenly felt eerie, everything was still and quiet. It felt like I was in a horror movie.

"Mom?" I called a little louder. I started climbing up the stairs; she was probably in her room. When I reached the landing, I looked around me. Still no Esme. I heard the door creek behind me, my head whipped towards the noise. Though I shouldn't admit it, I was scared now. "Mom, you can stop scaring me now." I was being a coward. I slowly approached Esme's room. The door was slightly ajar, I pushed it open with my index finger. The lights were off; the only light was from the TV. Esme was watching another soap opera. I sighed and flipped on the lights. I looked down for a second, not believing my eyes.

Esme was on the floor, her leg was twitching and her lids were closed.

"Mom!" I rushed to her and checked her pulse, she was still alive, but it was weak. I ran back downstairs and grabbed the phone. My fingers couldn't go fast enough as I dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, my mom is passed out on the floor and her leg is twitching. She won't wake up." I was almost shouting it.

"Calm down please. Paramedics are on their way." She replied calmly. I wanted to hit her for being so calm in this situation. Didn't she understand that my mother could be dying right now? I slammed the phone back on the receiver and ran back upstairs. Esme wasn't twitching anymore, she was absolutely still.

"Mom, wake up." I shook her carefully. "Please wake up." I looked around me; there was nothing on the floor beside her. No clues leading to anything important. I heard the sirens moments later and I bolted straight up. There was banging on the door seconds later.

When I unlocked the door jam, a man in a red suit came barging in. I pointed upstairs and it was like he immediately knew what to do. A second man followed him, a gurney trailing behind. I sunk to the ground as I watched them bring her downstairs. Carlisle was still working; he'd be heartbroken when he sees Esme in the ER. I followed the men, they allowed me to get inside the cab with them. Esme still wasn't moving.

"What happened?" my voice broke.

The man sighed. "We found an empty bottle of prescription drugs in the bathroom. She might have drank it all."

Esme was depressed?

***

Carlisle was staring at me, he didn't look mad or anything, just stressed. I picked up a spoon and dipped it into my pudding cup. The hospital's cafeteria was usually empty after eight p.m. and tonight was no exception. As I spooned some pudding into my mouth, a glob of brown goo fell onto my shirt.

"Shoot." I muttered. I heard Carlisle chuckle a little.

"You missed." Carlisle took a sip of water.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." When he wasn't looking, I spit onto a napkin and wiped away the pudding, tossing it back onto my empty tray. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked up embarrassed.

"How long?" he whispered. At first I didn't understand what he meant, then I remembered.

"I don't know."

Carlisle stood up suddenly, "I'm going to go back to the ER. Will you be okay if I leave you here?" What was the point of worrying, there was no one here anyways. I pushed up my glasses and stood up as well.

"I think I'm going to go visit Esme."

He pursed his lips. "Edward…" he began. I held up a hand to stop him, I wasn't in the mood to here him lecture me about drugs. Carlisle bowed his head and I continued to walk away. Thoughts ran through my head. Carlisle was never home and when he is, hes there to sleep. Esme is depressed because of him. Its his fault. My lip started to throb, then I realized that I was biting down on it.

I paused in front of room 180, my hand lingered on the knob. I held my breath as I opened the door; Esme was lying on her right side, her back facing me. I heard some sobbing at first but then it disappeared quickly. Esme sat up suddenly, her head whipped toward me.

"Edward!" she rejoiced.

I grinned a little. "Hey mom."

Esme got a sudden serious look in her eye. "We have to get out of here before the unicorns catch us," she paused to stroke my cheek, "They are evil little creatures. I wouldn't want you to get hurt love." A tear fell down, my mother was crazy.

I took her hand and held it to my heart. "We will mom. We will."

-:-:-:-:-:-

When Esme finally fell asleep, I spent thirty minutes talking to her doctor. Turns out she is in the early stages of Paranoid Schizophrenia. I couldn't wrap my head around it, how could she be sick? Esme was always perky, no signs of any illness whatsoever.

"Is it reversible?" I questioned Dr. Wu.

He shook his head slowly, a pained look in his eyes. "But we can prevent it from getting any worse. Edward, has she thought about suicide or anything?"

I could feel my eyes sting, I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. "This is the first time I've seen her like this. I was surprised when I saw her like that." I ran my fingers through my messy hair, then pushed up my glasses. Dr. Wu stared at me with sympathy eyes. The stupid ten pound glasses started to slide down my nose again.

"This is what we're going to do. We are going to keep your mother here for a week, just for some observations. Then when we think she is stable enough, we will let her go back to her home, with constant care. How old are you Edward?"

"Seventeen," I answered automatically.

"So you'll be okay staying at home by yourself?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure."

A tight smile formed on Dr. Wu's face. "Good, now I have to go Edward. I'm sorry about this." He said quietly. I nodded, if I opened my mouth, I'm pretty sure that I would've screamed.

***

Day one of loneliness:

I spent my morning preparing my breakfast; a simple bacon and eggs combo. Though I think I messed up the eggs since they were a tad bit salty. I threw the eggs down the trash disposal, the sound of the grinding was unbearable. After the disposal was done grinding the salty egg, I poured myself some orange juice. Since I was alone in the house, I didn't have to wash the dishes. But I couldn't walk away knowing that I left a big mess.

A few hours later, I was in my room, surfing the internet. Lately, I've noticed that it was a complete waste of time, but what else was there to do? Its not like I get invited to any parties or anything. More hours pass, and I'm in front of the TV watching _Ghost Busters_ with a bag of popcorn on my lap. When the show ended, I yawned and went upstairs to sleep.

And that was basically it, I didn't do anything special or go out. When I reached for the remote, the phone started to ring. I sighed and heaved myself up. It was about to go to voicemail when I picked it up.

"Hello?" I was almost out of breath.

There was a slight pause and then a guitar started playing. "Edward, guess what." It was Jasper.

I leaned against the wall, I hated playing the guess what game. "What?"

He played some more chords before responding, "Get ready, because Rosalie is inviting you to a party tonight."

I almost dropped the phone, so I tightened my grip. "What?" I stammered.

"Rosalie is inviting you to a party tonight," He said slower, like he was talking to a baby. A lump formed in my throat, was he serious? Rosalie Hale was inviting me to a party?

"Look man, stop freaking out and get ready." Then the line disconnected. I put the phone back on the reciever and dashed upstairs, time to break out those new clothes. I tossed my shirt onto the floor and my pants pooled around my ankles. The clothes that I had bought wasn't even washed yet. I stared at myself in the mirror, there was a visible six pack, but it was subtly there. I pulled the _Abercrombie_ knock off over my head and the jeans around my waist. The zipper was still down when I heard the phone ring again.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

There was an annoyed sigh on the other end. "I'm here." I pushed up my glasses, resisting the urge to take them off and stomp on it. Seconds after I hung up the phone, I could hear the loud horn blare outside my house. My stomach started to churn, much like the time when I went up to Rosalie. When I came outside, Jasper greeted my be rolling down his window. He was wearing Ray Bans even though it was night. His hair was gelled into a mini mohawk. I opened the door and got in, his car still smelled like smoke.

"Jazz, what are you wearing?"

"Dude, it's a Halloween party. What do you expect me to wear?" He pointed to his Banana costume. I felt my eyes widen.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I questioned, my voice rose.

Jasper shrugged. "I thought you'd figure it out, it is October. Anyways, you can go as geek chic. Very 2009-_ish_."

The churn in my stomach wanted to make me hurl. "Jazz," I began to suggest that we can stop by the halloween store before we go. But Jasper was too stuborn.

"You'll be fine," as he said that, the car suddenly pulled forward. The acceleration surprising me a little. I started to tug on my shirt, and by the time we reached Rosalie's house, the hem was wrinkled and damp.

Rosalie's house was much bigger than my house. It was probably more than three stories, and there was a post on the lawn that said _Beware, My Dog Likes To Bite Trick or Treaters_. In other words, it was a mansion that Rosalie got to live in. There were other cars parked nearby, and most of the space was taken. So Jasper pulled into the driveway.

"Jasper! That's rude!" I whispered loudly.

He held up one hand. "Chill, I'm related." He killed the engine and stepped out. His banana costume rose up a little when he did. I followed his lead and went inside the house. Music was playing loudly through the black speakers. Rosalie's house was gorgeous, if you compared it to mine, you would think that _I_ was poor. Everyone was wearing some sort of costume. The girls, of course, were whore-tas-tic. The most modest costume was probably a cheerleading uniform, but it was cut low and the skirt was almost an inch away from her butt.

The guys, well it varied. Clearly I stood out.

I looked beside me, Jasper was no where to be seen. I sighed, and walked to the bar, figures, he would ditch me. I sat down on the stool and spun once. There was a plastic red cup next to me, I picked it up and smelled it before downing the drink. I felt a tap on my back, thinking it was Jasper, I ignored it. After a second or two, another tap?

I spun around, "What?" My scowl softened as soon as I saw who it was. Rosalie. It was Rosalie! I was literally screaming inside.

"Hi." I stammered.

Rosalie grinned. "That's my drink." She pointed to the red cup I was holding. My grip loosened and the cup's contents splattered on the bar. Rosalie pursed her lips, she pivoted and walked away, her hips swayed back and forth.

"Gee, thanks." She muttered sarcastically as she stepped away. I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed up my glasses in one swift motion. Embarrassment washed through me, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the color of a tomato. I ruined my second chance to talk to Rosalie. I'm so stupid! I can get A's in every subject, but in the subject of scoring girls, I would have an F.

Jasper came walking back, he stared at the mess and then chuckled, "What did you do?" he burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh hey! I talked to Rosalie and forced her to conversate with you. Get prepared." He rubbed his hands together, while searching the crowd. I burried my head into my arms and groaned. I already ruined that chance thanks to my nerdiness.

Jasper probably got the hint, because he turned back to me after a few seconds, "You ruined it didn't you?" His voice was flat. He didn't wait for my response before walking away. Now I was alone. Again. I stood up and elbowed my way through the crowd. Outside there was a swing set, I knew that because when Jasper was little, he would brag about it. I slid the door and stepped into the chilly breeze. I walked slowly to the swing set and sat down. When I started pumping my legs back and forth, the wooden frame started to squeak. I immediately slowed down to just a baby swing. What was wrong with me? How come I couldn't be a normal boy who could flirt and look hot?

"Edward?" I looked up and squinted through the darkness.

"Bella?"

There was a laugh. "What are you doing here?" she took the swing next to me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you the same."

"Well, my cousin told me about some party and said that I should come."

I nodded, "Whose your cousin?" I questioned.

"Uhm, you wouldn't know her." she bit her bottom lip.

"Ah." She was right, I probably wouldn't know her anyways. I blew out slowly and a puff of white smoke came out. I was about to make a comment when Bella started to talk.

"Edward…I…" she began, but just then there was a loud crash coming from inside the house, followed by a scream. I rushed to the noise only to find someone passed out on the floor, a beer bottle was in pieces next to him. I pushed my glasses up and turned back to the swing set, but Bella wasn't there.

***

_I was in that meadow again, only this time the grass was dying and the trees were wilting. It looked depressing. _

_"Edward, I need to tell you this. Quick, before its too late." It was Bella, her clothes were ripped and her face was streaked with blood. She took hold of my face and kissed me; hard. I was in shock, but something came over me and my hands found their way into her hair. Bella's lips were soft and full. She rested her hand on the small of my back; my own hand started wandering down her curves. I understood why guys loved kissing girls, it was like nothing you can imagine. When Bella pulled away, I had still had my eyes closed._

_She smiled softly, "That's all I wanted to say." _

_I plopped myself down on the dry grass. That was amazing, better than I imagined. "Shouldn't we talk first? I mean, that was amazing, but we should get to know each other."_

_Bella layed down beside me, crossing her hands over her stomach. "Sure."_

_"Whats your favorite color?"_

_"Green." She said softly, almost a whisper._

_"Do you have a favorite sport?"_

_She took a second before responding, "Volleyball, I guess."_

_"Favorite flowers?"_

_I turned to face her, only to find her smirking. "Roses."_

_"How come I see you in my dreams?" I finally asked._

_Bella climbed on top of me, she stroked my chin with her index finger. "Because we were meant for each other." I resisted the urge to kiss her lusicious lips. Her face was starting to disturb me, blood was collecting on her outer lip, and her left eye was starting to swell. I touched the bruise gingerly._

_"If I could, I would stop you from hurting…"_

***

When I woke up from the most amazing dream of my life, my sheets were a little wet. I guess I must have spilled something last night. I jumped out of bed knowing that this was going to be a wonderful day. When I arrived at school, I scanned the crowd for Bella. That dream last night made me excited, I could finally have a girlfriend, someone who would love me for who I am. Finally.

"Edward!" I recognized that voice and it was too low to belong to Bella. I pivoted and pursed my lips.

"Yes Jasper?" He had his arm around a guy, probably around our age, but he was buff. I could see the outline of his eight-pack through his shirt, the guy looked tough, but his hair was too curly for me to be scared.

Jasper stabbed a finger towards the guy. "This is Emmett."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Hi." He gave me a curt wave.

One side of my mouth pulled up, "My name is Edward."

"This is so great! All my friends in one place." Jasper exclaimed giddily. I was about to say something when I saw Bella walking through the crowd. My grin extended further.

"See you guys later." I muttered, I started jogging towards her; my glasses were dangerously close to falling off.

"Bella!" I started to yell. "Bella!" I could see out of the corner of my eye that I was getting strange looks from my classmates. They were looking around to see who I was calling. When I finally reached up to Bella, I she looked amused.

"Uh, hey." She mumbled.

I grinned, "So? How do you like it so far?"

"Like what?"

"The school of course."

"Well, it's a school."

And the awkwardness of that effectively ended our conversation.

***

Later that day, I was back at the park, swinging slowly on the black plastic swing. My day was pretty much stupid, I couldn't find Bella since that morning and to make matters worse, I spilled water on the crotch area of my pants. So it looked like I peed myself. I looked down at the spill, you could still see the fain splotch of water.

"Hey."

I looked up, my hair covered my eyes.

"Bella." I stood up quickly, my hands fluttered to my pants.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you at school…what are you hiding?" her eyes landed on the wet spot.

"Its not important." I sat back down on the swing.

"Are you mad at me?" she said in a small voice.

I shook my head. "Why would I be mad at such a beautiful creature?" Right after I said that, I bit my lip. Beautiful creature? Now she's going to think I'm a romantic loser. But instead, Bella turned a light shade of red.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?"

I paused for a moment before responding, and then I stood up and made my way towards her. She was still as I brushed away a wisp of her hair. This gesture surprised me, since when was I so suave?

I leaned in closer to Bella, who made no attempt to move. "I think you're beautiful Bella. And I think I'm falling for you."

In one quick motion, Bella quickly kissed me on the lips. Though it only lasted one second, I could feel the electricity race through me. Heat bubbled on my cheeks. I leaned in closer and kissed her again, just to get that feeling again. Her lips were soft, like touching a newborn baby's arm; and moist. This was my first time, and I wanted to make it special. My hand moved to the back of her neck, I supported her there until I felt her hand move down my hip. My grip tightened on her neck, but I was careful not to strangle such a fragile creature. I parted my lips and let my tongue slip through. Bella let out a soft moan and I knew at that moment what 'Being Turned On' meant.

When she pulled away, she had her eyes still closed.

"No offense, but where did you learn to kiss like that?" she joked.

I shrug. "I just kind of knew." I loop my arm around her waist. "Let's do it again."

***

I was lying on a blanket in the middle of the woods. My glasses were no longer on my face, thanks to my new contacts. I found that it was less romantic when you pushed up your glasses while kissing.

Bella was on top of me and we haven't been kissing for at least ten minutes. Just talking.

"So what was it like?" I questioned. "In Phoenix I mean."

Bella bit her lip. "It was horrible. My parents constantly fought, and I was usually in the middle of it. It just hurts to think that your parents are fighting because of you. To make things worse, I was almost mugged there by a random gang."

My hand tightened into a fist, someone wanted to mug my Bella?

She stroked my face softly, like a feather caressing a toddler's stomach. "Its okay Edward, I'm with you now."

I took her hand, pressing it against my chest. "When you're with me, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

.-.-.-.-.

It was Monday again, and Bella wasn't at school. She had some doctors' appointment to attend. So I was stuck with Jasper and Emmett the entire day. I talked non-stop about Bella.

"You've got to meet her Jasper; she's the most beautiful girl you will ever meet."

Jasper exchanged a worried glance with Emmett. "Does she go to this school?"

I looked at him with a dull look. "Well of course."

"Well how come I haven't seen her?" Emmett commented.

"You're new." I said gently.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her either." Jasper chided.

"Well you will. Tomorrow, I promise."

**.-.-.-.-.**

"But Bella, don't you want to meet my friends?" I tugged on her hands, pulling her closer to me.

"I do Edward, but I don't think they'll…accept me." she looked down at her shoes.

I kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Bella nodded, but she didn't look sure. Like she was thinking of something very distant from what we were talking about right now. And I don't know why, but I suddenly thought of my mom and how she is sick with Paranoid Schizophrenia. It occurred to me that we were standing outside of school, and people were staring.

_Probably insanely jealous_, I thought cleverly, though the crowd was giving us strange looks, like _I _was the one who was insane. As we joined the mob of people, I started to hear the whispers.

…_"Julia, do you know who he's talking to?"…_

_…"Poor kid, I heard his mom is suffering from the same thing…"_

_..."_ _Parece un retard hablando consigo mismo,"…_

And at times like these, I wish I could understand Spanish. When we reached the quad, Jasper and Emmett were waiting with their arms crossed over their chests. Bella was trailing slowly behind me, hiding her face from them.

"Well guys, here's Bella. Told you she's beautiful." I stepped aside so they could see her. At the same time Jasper and Emmett squinted their eyes, turned their heads to the side and then finally laughed. I filled with rage.

"Don't laugh at my girlfriend." I said furiously.

That caused them to laugh harder; Jasper was clutching his sides, while Emmett was hiding behind his hands.

"Edward, I don't see anyone. I knew you were just shitting us."

I was bewildered. They don't see anyone? I turn back and see Bella turn a dark shade of red. Her head was bowed down in shame. I walk over to her and put my arm around her.

"You guys. She's right here." I mumbled.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other, something struck into Jasper's eye. "Edward, there's no one beside you." I did a double take and looked to my side, there was Bella, plain as day I could see her.

"Stop it. She's right here! Can't you see her?" I exclaimed.

"No."

I turn to Bella, "Whatever happens now. Remember that I love you." I stride over to my friends.

"What are you talking about? She was right next to me."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Edward, there was seriously no one next to you."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed.

"Your arm was floating in mid air."

I ran my fingers through my hair. This can't be possible, this _wasn't_ possible. In fact, this is crazy, they have gone crazy. I took a step back slowly and stood in front of Bella.

"Bella, tell me that they have gone crazy. That you _do _exist." I begged her.

She shook her head.

"Why?" If Jasper and Emmett were telling the truth, I've been talking to myself the entire time. Oh god.

"Because we were meant for each other." She finally looked me in the eye.

**Three Weeks Later**

I twirled the tube in my hand out of pure boredom; the IV above me was dripping the fluids into my body. I've been at the hospital for two weeks now. After the quad incident, Jasper and Emmett had to pull me away from Bella. I was sent to the nurse's office to be checked. And it turned out that I Paranoid Schizophrenia runs in the family. There was a soft knock on the door; I didn't bother turning to see who it was.

"Edward?"

It was Jasper. He usually came in every other day to see how I was and if I stopped seeing imaginary people.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I love her Jasper, and she loves me. Though she's not real."

It was silent for a moment. "I know Edward, I'm sorry. But you won't believe who I found at the café."

I roll my eyes and turn around. "Who is it…Bella?" My eyes widen.

She looked different, not like the Bella I saw though she was close. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. My name is Bella. Listen, I don't know you. But I feel like I've spent a lot of time with you. I've been thinking about you for the past few weeks and I've been looking for you."

I look at Jasper. "No joke?"

He shook his head. "No joke."

I turn back to Bella, "Why did you come looking for me?"

She dug into her pocket and withdrew a piece of paper, "Because I found this on top of my vanity." Bella handed me the paper. And on it, it read:

_Because we were meant for each other._

**A/N: Holy crap that was long! I don't know how many people will read this nor how many reviews I will get. But I will tell you this, this story took me at least two months to write. Yeah. It was hard. And the results were crappy. **

**So this was my entry for the Googleward Contest and I'd love it if you would vote for me when the time comes! The voting start date is on ****November 23****and ends ****November 28**_**. **_**So vote for me and I'll love you forever! **

**Now, review! What do you think will happen next? And will you vote for me? **


End file.
